Super Sonic Bros Z Chronicles
by SoniktheSparxMaster152
Summary: When the next generation of Sonic Heroes get sucked into the past, Bradley, his sister, her team, and Bradley's team must enlist the help of their parents from the past and find their way back home before Dr. Eggman Nega, the son of Dr. Eggman, ruins their chances!


Super Sonic Bros. Z Chronicles

-Bradley's P.O.V.; Mobius (2014) - "Hey, kids! Happy birthday!" Dad said to me and Brittany. She and I are 15 now. Our friends Mario Jr. and Delilah smiled and stood next to us and hugged us. "Thanks, everyone!" I smiled. "This is so sweet of you guys!" Brittany smiled. "Well, we wanted you guys to know how much we appreciate the help you do around the Chao center. And Bradley, we appreciate the work you do around the city!" Mayor Espio said. "Is that so?!" Dr. Eggman Nega's voice called. "Oh, boy," Mikey Prower sighed. "Here we go," Byron Masters snarled. Dr. Eggman Nega is Dr. Eggman's son. Mikey, Byron, Brittany, and I raced into Station Square. "Sorry, guys! We'll be right back!" I called to the others. "Be careful!" Kitty called. "Good luck, kids!" Dad called. "Hey, egghead! What's the big idea?!" Byron called. The 4 of us stopped and looked up to the Egg Carrier . Mikey's Y-Twister Fighter Plane lands next to us. Caroline and Shade hopped out. "Let's go!" Shade said. –Egg Carrier - The 6 of us raced to the bridge of the ship. It's empty! "Hey! Where are you hiding?!" Brittany called, leaning on Mom's Piko Piko Hammer. "Hiding, me?" Dr. Eggman Nega called, stepping out. "Yeah, you freak! What are you up to?!" I snarled. "To get rid of Team Hedgeheroes once and for all! Say goodbye!" he laughed, pressing a button. A wormhole opened up behind us! "Yah! Wah!" Mikey yelled, flying into the wormhole! "MIKEY!" I yelled. The others flew into the portal! Brittany and I held onto my Claymore sword, which was sticking into the ground. "Don't worry! You'll join them soon! Farewell!" Dr. Eggman Nega laughed. Brittany's grip on my hand loosened, and she flew into the wormhole! "NOOOO!" I screamed. The sword came out of the ground, and I flew into the wormhole! Before I went in, I threw a Sky Arrow at the control panel and it started to malfunction! "No! What have you done?!" he yelled as I was sucked into the wormhole! –Past; 20 Years Ago- I woke up in a daze and looked around. "Whoa. Where am I?" I groaned. I pulled down my goggles and squinted at the sun. Huh… I'm alive. "Oh, good! You're awake!" Mom's voice said. Mom?! A young pink hedgehog stood in front of me. It's Mom as a teenager! "I'm Amy Rose. What's your name?" Mom asked. "Bradley Masters. What year is this?" I asked. "Um… 1994," Mom said. "1994?!" I yelled. I stood up and looked around. I'm in Station Square! "Why are you so surprised? You look like you've seen a ghost," Mom told me. "Sorry… err, Amy," I said. Geez, that's gonna take some getting used to. I have to tell her the truth… even if she won't believe me. "In a way, you kinda look like me and Sonic," Mom told me, "Where are you from?" "Ok. Listen closely, ok? You might not believe me, but, I'm… your future son," I told her. "Yeah, right," Mom giggled. "I'm telling the truth! I'm from 20 years in the future!" I said. "All right, then. Tell me something only I would know," Mom told me, putting her hands on her hips. "Ok, then. One day, you want to marry Sonic and have 5 kids," I told Mom. "Oh my god. How did you know that? I never told anyone that," Mom said. "I told you. I'm your son from the future," I told her. "Ok, I believe you," Mom said, "But, who's your dad?" I didn't say anything. "Bradley," Mom said. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, it might screw things up," I said. "Aww," Mom whined. "Sorry, Mom," I told her. "Anyway," Mom said, "How old are you?" "I turned 15 today in the future along with my twin sister, Brittany," I told Mom, "I also have a 16 year old brother named Xavier and a 17 year old sister named Lavender." "Wait. Don't I have 5 kids?" Mom asked. "No. We were supposed to be a set of triplets, but, Lance died 2 weeks after he was born due to a brain aneurism," I told Mom sadly. "Oh, wow," Mom said sadly. I hugged Mom. "Well, did you come here alone?" Mom asked. "I'm not sure. I was battling Eggman Nega with my friends and my twin sister. And, the next thing I knew, I woke up here," I told Mom. I let Mom go and sat on a nearby park bench. "I wish Dad was here. He would know what to do," I said. "Don't worry, Bradley. I think I know just the person to talk to about all this," Mom told me. "Who?" I asked. –Mushroom Kingdom; Later That Day- "Peach! Is Toad in?" Mom called. Princess Peach smiled and looks at me. "Oh! He's just a friend," Mom said. "Call me Bradley," I said. "Hello, Bradley," Peach said. "Hey, Amy! You needed to see me?" Toad's voice asked. A red Toad stood right behind me. "Yep. Can you explain what happens when a hedgehog from the future comes to the past?" Amy asked. "Well, the only way to get the hedgehog back home is the Ocarina of Galaxy," Toad said. What?! They need my Ocarina?! "You mean this?" I asked, holding up the Ocarina of Galaxy. "Whoa! That's it!" Toad gasped. "Where did you get that?" Mom asked. "I've had this since I was 8," I said. CRASH! The ceiling caved in, and Bowser and his kids crashed in! "Oh!" Peach gasped. "Bowser!" Mom snarled. "You're coming with us, Princess!" Bowser said. "Hey, Dragonbreath!" I yelled. I hopped in Bowser's way! "You'll have to go through me first!" "A Hedgehog?" Bowser laughed, "You're not so hot!" "Oh, really? Why don't you try and find out?" I smirked. "It's your funeral," Ludwig laughed. "Can we take care of him, Dad?" Bowser Jr. asked. "Sure. Why not?" Bowser smiled. "All right, guys! Let's go! For Dad!" Bowser Jr. smiled. "Dragon Soul Claws! Tailed Beast State- 5 Tails!" I yelled, transforming into my Tailed Beast state. Blazing Dragon Claws encased my arms. 5 Chakra Tails swung behind me and Chakra Wolf ears were pointing out of my head. "This'll be real fun, right Yami?" "Yep, it will," Yami said. "Whoa!" Mom called, "You're a Jinchuriki!" "Yeah, I am," I said, "And, proud of it. Tailed Beast Flare!" I vanished and reappeared behind Bowser's kids! "Aah! Scatter!" Wendy screamed. The 8 Koopalings scattered in 8 directions! "Seriously? Sad," I laughed, "You can't run from me. You know that." I caught Lemmy and tossed him into the air! I reappeared behind him and furiously swiped him while vanishing and reappearing. I then used my left forearm and knocked him to the ground! I landed and caught him and tossed him to the ground. "Who's next?" I smirked. "Lemmy! Hold on, bro!" Ludwig called. (Names of Koopa Kids AKA Koopalings may be different. A/N.) "Wait!" Darin called. "Don't, Ludwig!" Wendy called. I grabbed Ludwig's throat and glared at him. "Sharigan Genjutsu. Meteor Storm," I said. Ludwig fainted. Th-Thump! "Ungh!" I held my bleeding left eye. "What happened?" Mom asked. "Don't worry. That always happens when I use Ocular Jutsu," I told Mom. "Get him!" Darin called. Bowser Jr. got in his robot and used the arms to grab me! "Bradley!" Mom called. A fireball smashed against the arm holding me! I landed on the ground and looked to my left. "Mario!" Princess Peach smiled. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi rushed in. "Thank goodness you got here! I needed the help," I told them. Mario nodded and glared at Bowser Jr. I stood up and cracked my knuckles. "All right, let's get started!" –Later- "Phew! That's how it's done!" I said. I returned to normal form. "As I was saying, this Ocarina was given to me by the 3 God Pokemon," I said, holding up the Ocarina, "And, I know this… because, I'm from the future." Everyone but Mom is shocked by my explanation. "I came here by accident. My team is somewhere in this world, and I need to find them. I needed to find a way to track them; so, I came here to the Mushroom Kingdom to look for Toad and Mario. I really need your help to get me back home." "How did you get here by accident?" Princess Peach asked. "I was battling Dr. Eggman Nega and he opened a wormhole that sucked all of us up and dropped us off in different places of this world. I don't know where anyone is, and I don't recognize anything. I'm lost," I said. "Don't worry, Bradley. We'll help however we can," Toad said. "You will?" I smiled. "Oh, yeah!" Mario smiled. "Count on us!" Luigi smiled. Yoshi hops up and down for joy. "We'll get you back home safe, Bradley. We promise," Mom smiled. "Thanks, everyone," I smiled. "Hey, I have an idea. Professor Pickle!" Princess Peach called. An old and short man walks into the throne room and stops next to Mario. "Yes, Princess?" Prof. Pickle asked. She and I explained the situation to him. "Ok! Follow me! I'll give you a few things before you head out," Prof. Pickle smiled. –Prof. Pickle's Lab- Test tubes, books, papers, trash cans full of balled-up papers… the lab looks just like Mikey's lab. "Here. This is the Emerald Tracker 2000. This gadget can track any nearby Emeralds so you can pick them up. And, this is the Dimensional Projector 3000. This cube can take you back here and anywhere else in this timeline. And, this is the Photon Net 2000. This net can catch any energy being and nullify their powers as long as the net stays over them. The net is virtually indestructible. And, finally; this is the Giga Hologram 2000. This little ring can copy you at any time," Prof. Pickle explained. "Sweet! Thanks, Prof. Pickle!" I smiled. "All right, gang! Let's go!" Mario said. All 6 of us rushed off. "Good luck, everyone!" Princess Peach called. –Station Square; Mikey's P.O.V. - "Guys! Where are you?!" I walked through the lively city and looked around for my friends. "Where could they be? Wagh!" I tripped over a white Emerald and picked it up. "A Chaos Emerald!" I smiled. I held the Emerald in my hands as I kept walking. "Stop right there, Tails!" Dr. Eggman called, stopping me. "My name's Mikey, not Tails," I said and kept walking. "Oh, no you don't! Attack, my Egg Dragon!" Dr. Eggman yelled. A robot dragon lands in front of me and roars ferociously! "Yah!" I screamed and ran. "Mikey!" Bradley? I looked up and saw Bradley tackle the robot into the building! "You ok?" he asked, landing next to me. "Yeah. I'm fine, Bradley," I told him. "Good. Hey, is that a Chaos Emerald?" Bradley asked. "Yeah. I just found it," I told him, "Then, he came and the dragon was about to attack me. That's when you found me." "Sweet, Mikey! Nice work!" Bradley smiled. "Why do you need the Chaos Emeralds?!" Dr. Eggman yelled. "To get us home!" Bradley yelled. "For world domination!" Dr, Eggman Nega's voice yelled. The Egg Carrier MK. III shot out of the wormhole we came from! Dr. Eggman Nega came out of the Egg Carrier MK. III in his Egg Albatross MK. II! "Not him!" I groaned. "Dr. Eggman Nega! What're you doing here?!" Bradley snarled. "I've noticed that you and your team are still alive, so, I've decided to kill you once and for all!" Dr. Eggman Nega roared, "Attack, Egg Albatross!" "Let's boogie!" I told Bradley. "Good idea. We need to get this fight out of the city!" Bradley agreed. The both of us raced to Emerald Beach. –Emerald Beach; Bradley's P.O.V. - "Bradley!" Mom called. She, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, and Toad caught up to us. "What's Tails doing here?" Luigi asked. "No. This is Mikey Prower, Tails' son," I explained. "He looks just like his father!" Mom smiled. "Thanks," Mikey smiled. "Mikey, this is my mother as a young teenager," I told Mikey. "Nice to meet you," Mikey smiled. "Wah!" Luigi yelled. A rocket flew at us! "Wind-Style, Rasen-Shuriken!" I yelled. I flung the wind shuriken at the rocket! The rocket exploded on contact! "Phew!" I sighed. "There you are!" Dr. Eggman yelled. He and his son were both in the Egg Albatross Mk. II, driving the ship after us! "Thunder Rockets! Fire!" Dr. Eggman Nega yelled. "Die!" Dr. Eggman yelled. Hundreds of rockets shot out of the Egg Carrier and were aimed at us! "Oh, god! Move it!" Mom yelled. All of us skillfully dodged the rockets! 1 of them was about to hit Mom! "Mom, look out!" I yelled. A blue streak sped past me and caught Mom as the rocket explodes! It's… "Dad!" "Sonic, you saved me!" Mom smiled. Dad slid to a stop. "So, you must be Brittany's friend and her brother. Funny, you look like me," Dad smiled. "You met my sister?" I asked. "Bradley!" "Brittany!" I smiled and hugged my sister. "You're alive!" she smiled, "I thought you were gone forever." "Me, too," I said. "Aw, that's sweet. I HATE SWEET!" Dr. Eggman Nega snarled. I let go of my sister and glared at Dr. Eggman Nega and his father. "Hey, eggfreak times 2! I'm gonna get you both here and now!" I said angrily, "Darkspine! Shenron Mode!" I turned into my Darkspine form and had the white streak in my hair. "Let's go!" I charged at the father son evil duo. Mikey caught me and threw me at them! "Take this! Darkspine Rasengan!" I went through the huge bird like machine and sliced it in 2! The machine exploded! "You'll regret this!" both of them yelled. They flew up to the Egg Carrier MK. III and the ship flew off! I landed of the ground and returned to normal form. "Done and done," Mikey smiled and highfived me. "You got that right," I told him. "Good job, boys," Dad told us. "Thanks, Dad," I smiled. "Well, what now?" Mikey asked. "Now, all who we need to find is Shade, Byron, and Caroline," I said, "Then, we need to find the Chaos Emeralds. We've found 1 so far." "6 left," Mom said. Mikey checked the Emerald Tracker 2000. "There's one nearby… in Kingdom Valley," Mikey said. "Silver said he was training there with Knuckles and Shadow. Let's see if they're still there," Dad said. "Let's a-go!" Mario said. –Kingdom Valley; The Next Day- "The Emerald's nearby. The tracker's going nuts," Mikey said. "Sonic! Up here!" a voice called. "Tails! Hey, how's it going?" Dad called. Uncle Tails lands the X-Tornado next to us. "Who are these guys?" Uncle Tails asked. "You might not believe me, but, say hello to our kids from the future 20 years into the future," Dad smiled, "This is Bradley, Brittany, and; your son, Mikey Prower." Mikey smiled and hugged Uncle Tails. "This might take a little while," he laughed. "He takes after you in machinery," I said, "He created his own version of the X-Tornado from scratch. It's called the Y-Twister." "Wow! Good job, Mikey," Uncle Tails smiled, messing up Mikey's hair. "Where is it?" Mom asked. "It must've been that other fighter plane I saw over there," Uncle Tails said, pointing over to the plane that had scratches all over it on top of a castle. "That's it! That's the Y-Twister!" I smiled, "Let's go, Mikey!" Mikey flew me up to the plane and we carefully moved to it. I hopped in the passenger's seat and Mikey hopped into the Pilot's seat. Mikey turned on the plane, and it roared to life! "Purrs like a kitten," Mikey said. The plane took off and made 3 circles around the Kingdom Valley. The tracker picked up on a signal down in the water! "Mikey, there's an Emerald underwater!" I told him. "All right, Bradley! Hang tight! Time to go Sub Mode!" Mikey said. Mikey transformed the plane into a submarine! The Sub-Plane dove into the water! "Where is it?" I said. "I see it!" Mikey said. A red light shone to my right! It's the Chaos Emerald! Mikey pressed a button, and a grappling claw grabs the Chaos Emerald and retrieves it back to the ship! Mikey holds up the Red Chaos Emerald to me. "2 down!" I smiled, "5 to go!" "Let's join the others," Mikey said. "Right," I said. The Sub-Plane was hit by a torpedo! It spun out of control! "Whoa!" Mikey screamed. "Yah!" I screamed. The ship regained control and turned to where the torpedo was coming from. A huge submarine was facing us! "Hohohoho!" "Dr. Eggman Nega!" Mikey gasped. "No way!" I groaned, "Resurface, Mikey!" "I can't! The propeller's jammed!" Mikey told me. "Then, I'll be right back," I told him. I teleported outside the Sub-Plane. I held my breath and checked the propeller. Something sticky, gooey, and black covered the propellers! "Black Sludge," I said telepathically to Mikey. "Why is there a Pokemon item for Poison Types on my plane?" Mikey asked. "Hold on. I can get this off in a sec," I said. I pulled the Black Sludge off the propellers and the propellers roared to life! I teleported back inside the Sub-Plane and shook myself dry. "Thanks," Mikey smiled. "No problem," I told Mikey. Mikey drove the Sub-Plane back to the surface. The Egg Carrier resurfaced as well beside us! The submarine transformed back into a fighter plane and took off into the sky! –Tails' P.O.V. - "Hey, guys! Look! They got the 2nd Chaos Emerald!" I smiled. "Oh, no! It's the Egg Carrier!" Brittany gasped. "Tails, we need to help them!" Sonic told me. "Right! Let's go!" I said. Sonic and I hopped into the X-Tornado and took off after the Egg Carrier! –Bradley's P.O.V. - I looked behind me and saw our Dads in the X-Tornado! "Toss me the Chaos Emerald!" Dad called. I threw him the Chaos Emerald and he caught it! He puts the emerald into the Tornado's propellers and the plane transforms into a fighter jet! "Nice! It looks exactly like the Y-Twister!" I smirked. "Agreed," Mikey said. "You really do take after your dad," I told him. "Heh heh," Mikey smiled and laughed a little. "Let's get moving!" "Right!" I said. "Hey, incoming!" Dad called. A large beam of light raced at us! "Yikes!" Mikey yelled. "Time to run!" I called. Mikey maneuvered the plane around the beam and dodged it! "More incoming!" "Whoa! Mikey, heads up! You've got a big one heading straight for you!" Dad told Mikey. A large beam hits the plane and we started to fall out of the sky! "Yagh!" I yelled. "Wah!" Mikey screamed. "Bradley! Mikey!" Dad called. Then, a flash of red and black appeared and caught the plane! Mikey and I looked at who saved us in surprise! "Shadow!" "Hmph… I see that there are 2 of the both of you, Faker and Tails," Shadow called. He puts the Y-Twister on a bridge. "Thanks," Mikey sighed. "You ok, buddy?" I asked Mikey. "Yeah," Mikey said. I hopped out of the plane and checked it out. "Looks like we don't have a left wing, Mikey," I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "Aww, man! We just fixed it up not too long ago!" Mikey whined. "Sorry, buddy," I said. The Egg Carrier hovered above us in the sky! "Bradley, Mikey! Are you guys ok?!" Dad called. "We're fine, Dad!" I called. "So, the doctor had a son," Shadow said. "I'm still shocked by it," I said, "I need to get to Dad and Uncle Tails… But, how?" I thought. Then, I heard Yami call to me. "What is it?" I asked. "You can fly, Bradley," Yami said. "How?" I asked. "Let me handle that," Yami said. Then, dragon wings shot out of my back! "Whoa… Are you serious?" I said, "I have dragon wings?" "Cool!" Mikey smiled. "Ok… Let's shut him down!" I called, taking off.

–Meanwhile; Shade's P.O.V.; IceCap Zone- Byron and I slid across the ground and got back to our feet. "I can't believe this… How can Mecha Sonic be this strong?" I groaned. Our allies, Axem Rangers X, slid to a stop next to us. "But, no matter what… He can't have this Chaos Emerald! We need it to get back home!" Byron snarled. I held the green Chaos Emerald in my hands. "Well, get going! We'll hold him off!" Green Ranger called. "Good luck, guys!" I called. Byron and I raced off.


End file.
